The instant invention relates generally to the field of security equipment, and, in particular, to devices that protect personal assets from being stolen or inadvertently left behind. At present there are devices that protect major assets such as automobiles from being driven away without authorization, but there is nothing to prevent an individual from losing valuables such as a wallet, attache case, purse, or car keys, in addition to the car itself. Although not an asset as such, there are not even devices that protect individuals from becoming separated. For example, a very young child can be tethered to its parent but there is nothing to prevent slightly older untethered children from getting lost or kidnapped.